Pyromancers
Pyromancers are flame wielding warriors with a series of useful and devastating attacks. Summon this unit in Fire, Water, Wind, Light and Dark attributes. All Pyromancers All Pyromancers have this first skill: Pyro-Ball: Attacks the enemy with a pyromancy ball, inflicting continuous damage for 1 turn with a 75% chance. Fire Pyromancer Rank: Natural Four Stars Leader Skill: Increases the Attack Power of ally monsters with Fire Attribute by 33% Skill 1: Pyro-Ball: Attacks the enemy with a pyromancy ball, inflicting continuous damage for 1 turn with a 75% chance. Skill 2: One with the Flame: Summons the power of heat therapy to recover an ally's HP by 30% and remove all harmful effects on that ally. in 4 turns. Skill 3: Flare Overwhelm: Launches multiple attacks on the enemy, leaving it with numerous harmful effects and branding it with a 75% chance. If the enemy dies from this attack, all allies will have their HP recovered by 25%. in 6 turns. Water Pyromancer Rank: Natural Four Stars Leader Skill: Increases the HP of ally monsters with Water Attribute by 33% Skill 1: Pyro-Ball: Attacks the enemy with a pyromancy ball, inflicting continuous damage for 1 turn with a 75% chance. Skill 2: Cold Burns: Attacks all enemies with an icy wave, weakening their defense and inflicting continuous damage for 2 turns with a 50% chance. in 5 turns. Skill 3: Bubble Pyromancy (Passive): Places a shield proportionate to your Defense on the most damaged ally each turn. If the enemy damages an ally with this effect active, they will lose 5% of their life in recoil. Wind Pyromancer Rank: Natural Four Stars Leader Skill: Increases the Resistance of ally monsters with Wind Attribute by 30% Skill 1: Pyro-Ball: Attacks the enemy with a pyromancy ball, inflicting continuous damage for 1 turn with a 75% chance. Skill 2: One with the Flame: Summons the power of heat therapy to recover an ally's HP by 30% and remove all harmful effects on that ally. in 4 turns. Skill 3: Glass Fusion: Strikes 6 times randomly at all enemies with each hit stunning the enemy with a 60% chance. Additionally, each hit inflicts a continuous damage if there is two other wind monsters in your team. Light Pyromancer Rank: Natural Four Stars Leader Skill: Increases the Attack Speed of all allies by 19% Skill 1: Pyro-Ball: Attacks the enemy with a pyromancy ball, inflicting continuous damage for 1 turn with a 75% chance. Skill 2: Holy Flames: Removes all harmful effects on all allies and deals damage proportionate to the amount of effects removed to the target enemy. in 4 turns. Skill 3: Rekindled Light: Revives a fallen ally and recovers it's HP to full. In return, all allies lose 25% of their HP. in 7 turns. Dark Pyromancer Rank: Natural Five Stars Leader Skill: Increases the HP of ally monsters by 33% Skill 1: Pyro-Ball: Attacks the enemy with a pyromancy ball, inflicting continuous damage for 1 turn with a 75% chance. Skill 2: Pyro-Necro: Attacks the enemy with a powerful revenge of darkness and fire. This attack deals more damage with the more allies lost. in 3 turns. Skill 3: Conjuration: Attacks all enemies with a devastating hall of eternal fire, inflicting 4 continuous damage for 2 turns. If an enemy creature is killed by this continuous damage, a fallen ally will be revived with 20% HP. This cannot be resisted. in 7 turns.